


Magic

by NerdHerder12



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHerder12/pseuds/NerdHerder12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Holly share New Year's traditions. Based off Coldplay's 'Magic'. Technically this is a song fic, but it's really loosely based, so I wouldn't call it that. Just listen to the song as background music while you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is technically my first story, though it's not the first I've written. As the summary says, it's based off Coldplay's 'Magic'. I am currently obsessed with the album, Ghost Stories, so it sort of inspired this. Really, though, just listen to the song in the background. The song has nothing to do with the story at all really, it just fits because of the magic theme.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or Coldplay.

Artemis sat at the edge of the lake, staring up at the swirling, twinkling stars, then down at his own hand, where blue sparks danced across his fingertips. He raised his arm, holding his hand up to the sky. One by one, the sparks left his hand and floated up and up, until they were nothing more than a few stars among billions. In the distance, a church bell chimed, signaling midnight.

_Call it magic_

_Call it true_

_Call it magic_

_When I'm with you_

_And I just got broken_

_Broken into two_

_Still I call it magic_

_When I'm next to you_

Holly sat next to him, releasing her own sparks. "Happy New Year's, Artemis," she said softly.

"This is quite possibly the best New Year's tradition I've experienced," Artemis said.

The lake was quiet, undisturbed and beautiful. The trees were dark silhouettes against the bright sky, and the calm water rippled over his toes when he dipped them in. It was absolutely perfect. He used to come here all the time as a child, but as he grew older and his quest for wealth was all that occupied his mind, he'd forgotten about it. And now, the world was safe, he was happy, and not once over the past few months had he even thought about checking the value of his bank accounts. Holly had truly changed his life. If his younger self could see him now, he thought, he would be immensely disappointed with how he was so easily distracted.

"Well this only comes once a year. It has to be special," she replied. "I'm glad you showed me this place. It's amazing."

_And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

She was sitting close enough to him that he could feel her arm brush against his when she shifted a little. Artemis didn't mind in the least.

"Holly, you know you're my third oldest friend," he started.

" _Third_  oldest?" she scoffed. "Artemis, I'm your  _only_ friend."

"Have you forgotten Butler and Juliet already?"

"Of course not. But they don't count. You're supposed to have a professional relationship with them."

"And somehow, I managed to work my way into their hearts. And your's too."

Holly punched him lightly in the arm. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Artemis? Because for the record, you worked your way into my heart like a parasite, feeding off whatever I had to give you in order to survive. It's hardly romantic."

"You wound me, Holly." He replied. "I've changed. You said so yourself."

She grinned. "And aren't you lucky I helped you. Really, if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be rotting in a cell right now. Or rotting in a grave."

Artemis didn't reply.

_Call it magic_

_Cut me into two_

_And with all your magic_

_I disappear from view_

_And I can't get over_

_Can't get over you_

_Still I call it magic_

_Such a precious jewel_

"I'm sorry, that was harsh. But still true!"

"No, I'm not angry at you. Just.. contemplating. You know, there is one  _other_  New Year's tradition that I haven't tried yet.. Though I'm not too sure how one goes about doing it."

"So what are you 'contemplating'?"

Artemis gave her a small grin. "How I should kiss you. But don't worry, I think I've figured it out. I am a genius, after all."

This time it was Holly that went silent, and she didn't protest when hands slid up to cup her face, and warm lips pressed against hers.

_And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_No, I don't it's true_

_I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Want anybody else but you_

Her brain almost ceased to function.  _HandswarmlipswarmsoftdearFrondhesactuallykissingme_ was the only thing running through her mind. When she finally had control of her actions, she reached up and tangled her fingers through his hair, pressing him closer, and he did the same, sliding his long, thin fingers through her auburn hair. What started as a soft, slow kiss became a devouring of each other's lips.

_Want to fall, fall so far_

_I want to fall, fall so hard_

_And I call it magic_

_And I call it true_

_I call it magic_

When Artemis finally pulled away to take a breath, the moonlight reflected off the lake and on his face. It was the most disheveled Holly had ever seen him. His hair was everywhere, his cheeks and lips were red, and his tie was askew (because even Holly couldn't stop him from wearing bespoke suits). She suspected she probably looked the same, and she definitely did not care.

"Holly, I-"

"Don't. Artemis, for once in your life, stop talking."

He stopped talking immediately, especially since Holly was leaning in this time.

"My turn."

The second kiss was even better than the first. Blue sparks flew from where their lips met, sending electricity coursing through their veins. Artemis didn't know if Holly was doing it intentionally, but it sent a thrill through him that he'd never felt before.

Half an hour later, they lay side by side on the lake shore, fingers entwined, enjoying the peacefulness.

"I take back what I said, Holly." He murmured, suddenly.

"Which part?" Holly craned her head to look at him. Even in the dark, his blue eyes shone, almost as bright as the stars themselves.

" _This_ is the best New Year's tradition I've ever experienced."

Holly laughed. "Oh, Artemis, are you getting too old for magical sparks?"

"Of course not," he replied, leaning forwards to brush his lips against hers. "I just believe in a different kind of magic, now."

_And if you were to ask me,_

_After all we've been through,_

_Still believe in magic?_

_Well yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

' _Course I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
